In most standard automobiles, a rotatable visor or shade is secured to the ceiling of the interior of the automobile on the driver and passenger sides. When not in use, the shades rest against the ceiling of the interior of the automobile, but when in use, these shades allow the person in the car to rotate the visor downwardly, and also to the side, in order to block sunlight from the driver's or passenger's eyes which may be shining through the front windshield or side window.
However, in many instances, the built-in shades are insufficient because they cover a very small area of the window or windshield, and may not block sunlight as needed. Additionally, these shades have no transparency, such that the shade blocks out not only sunlight, but everything else on the other side of the shade that would otherwise be in the driver's line of sight, thus reducing the driver's available field of vision. As a result, these shades are also not capable of reducing the brightness of the headlights of an oncoming car without blocking the car from sight. It is an object of the present invention to address these problems in the art, by providing an improved, additional visor for use in combination with a preexisting automobile shade.